


Jack poem

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 1





	Jack poem

Christmas for sweet Jack .  
A son who brings joy and cheer.  
To all who are here.


End file.
